


Wildest Dreams

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are their wildest dreams, their most secret fantasies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Prologue**

"You're one of his best friends, Hermione," said Draco. His nose was pink with cold and his hands were thrust deep into the pockets of his black wool coat, pulling it out of shape. "You must have an idea of what Harry might like for Christmas that wouldn't be too expensive." He was embarrassed to have to add the last, but it was necessary. The Malfoy estates were gone, and he had only a small salary from the Ministry, where he worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office under Arthur Weasley. He liked the job surprisingly well under the circumstances.

Hermione tilted her head to gaze at Draco. "You live with him, and you can't think of anything yourself?"

"I want something that will be a surprise," said Draco. "He's too good at guessing what I think of as gifts."

"I see. I might have an idea," she said softly, and if there was a glint in her eye, Draco didn't notice it at the time.

On Christmas Day, however, he understood. Two almost identical slips of parchment lay on the table; only the handwriting differed. Each said, "I promise to carry out your most secret fantasy." He and Harry looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Hermione."

  
 **i. Black Silk**

Now it was May. It had taken quite some time for each of them to decide just what it was he wanted the other to do. They had tossed a Galleon and Harry won, so his fantasy would come first.

Draco swept the brush through his hair, gathering up the long silky strands. He had been practicing this, very aware that Harry's eyes would be on him as he readied himself. Holding the twist of hair with one hand, he reached for a pin and opened it with his teeth before placing it in his hair. He repeated the process several more times, finally shaking his head slightly to ensure that the knot would not come loose. He glanced in the mirror, where he could see that Harry was watching every motion he made.

Next, he brushed a soft plum shadow across his eyelids, then grey, stroking on mascara carefully afterward. Learning how to do this well had been even more effort than the hair; he had had to go to the Muggle world to obtain the necessary information, since he hardly wanted to give the _Prophet_ fodder for gossip. He used pencil to outline his lips before filling them in with a deeper plum shade. Fine powder smoothed the finish. Draco turned his head to one side, then the other, looking for flaws. He looked surprisingly like his mother, and wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Certainly she would be appalled if she saw him.

Harry, however, was visibly appreciative. Draco could see the bulge at his groin from halfway across the room. He turned on the dressing table seat to allow Harry a better look.

"What you think?"

"You're gorgeous." Harry's voice was hoarse. "And the rest?"

Draco nodded and rose, slipping out of his green silk dressing gown as he went to the wardrobe to pull out the clothing he had chosen.

First he put on the requested undergarment – he wasn't sure if it could be called a corset, since it didn't lace up the back, but he had not wanted to have to ask Harry for help on this. Instead there were clasps up the front, and as he fastened each one, feeling how they pulled his ribs in, he heard Harry's breathing come faster. When he had finished, his already slim waist was nipped in slightly further, and there was a hint more fullness across his chest than nature had provided. Not enough to look false; he wasn't pretending to be a woman, not really. Just enough so that he would look to be on the female side of androgynous rather than the male.

He had debated himself with himself over knickers. At last he had chosen a pair in black lace which covered his cock completely. At least, they did so for the moment. When he was hard, that would no longer be the case, and Draco rather looked forward to that. For now, he adjusted them, and picked up the dress.

"Aren't you going to wear stockings?" Harry asked.

Draco bit his lip. He had forgotten. "Of course."

"Here they are," said Harry, holding them out to Draco with fingers that trembled; only a fraction, but Draco saw.

He sat on the edge of the bed to put them on. He had practiced this too, to make sure that he wouldn't accidentally ladder the fine material. Nervousness made him twist the left stocking halfway around, and he had to take it off and try again, although Harry did not seem to mind getting a second look. He clipped on the suspenders that were attached to the corset and stood. It felt peculiar to have all of his legs covered except for a strip at the top of the thigh. The skin there felt exposed, more naked than if he had been stripped altogether.

At last, he stepped into the dress. Black silk, he had chosen, with a skirt that flared out slightly and ended several inches above his knees. Narrow straps went over the shoulders, and Draco reached a little awkwardly behind himself to pull the zip closed.

"Let me." Harry stood close behind him and pulled it the last few inches into place. Draco shivered as Harry's lips traveled over the bare skin of his neck.

"I still need to put on my shoes," he reminded Harry.

"Of course." Harry stepped back, his eyes sliding along the length of Draco's body, a smile touching his lips.

Draco slipped on the flat-heeled shoes. He already had several inches on Harry; he had not wanted to be too much taller. He had even considered a glamour charm that would reduce his apparent height, but Harry had wanted him to avoid magic for all of this, so Draco had made do. The only magic he had used was a depilation spell, Harry having agreed that the Muggle methods were too barbaric to insist on them.

Going over to the dressing table, he picked up a heavy silver chain and fastened it around his neck. The emerald eye of the dragon earring he wore in his right ear winked at him. Draco had to admit that he looked rather good in this guise. He picked up a shawl of thin black wool that lay over the back of the chair and turned back to Harry. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. "Our reservation is for eight o'clock." He gave Draco a shaky smile. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep my hands off you long enough to order and eat in anything like polite fashion."

Draco smirked. "Wasn't that rather the point?"

Going out in public like this was the most difficult part of it all, but Harry had specifically wanted the two of them go out for a meal with Draco dressed as a woman. He had at least been quite willing to choose a Muggle restaurant in the hope of avoiding unwanted attention or gossip.

Draco relaxed a little when he realized that the second glances he got were all admiring. Even his height did not seem to bother anyone. Either they accepted him as a woman, or they were too polite to stare. He was surprised that Muggles would be so apparently tolerant, but pleased, and gave Harry a smile as they ordered their food, putting his hand out to touch Harry's wrist with manicured fingertips.

The flush on Harry's cheeks every time he looked at Draco gave away the intensity of his reaction. He looked very much as if he would far rather devour Draco than the piece of beautifully cooked tuna that graced the plate in front of him. When Draco wriggled his foot out of his shoe and began to slide his toes along the inside of Harry's leg, Harry nearly leapt out of his seat.

"Stop that, please," he hissed.

"Why?" Draco asked. He continued the movement, rubbing one foot against Harry's thigh.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to embarrass myself," Harry said, his voice so low that Draco could scarcely hear him, his eyes fixed on a point beyond Draco's shoulder as if by pretending he wasn't speaking he could maintain control.

Leaning forward, Draco used one plum-lacquered nail to adjust his neckline. "There's no need to be worried about that," he purred.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Because you see," Draco continued, "I believe that the loos in this place hold only one person..." He let the remark trail off, an implicit question.

Harry swallowed. "Perhaps as we're leaving. It would be a shame to waste the meal."

Draco cut off a bite of tender veal and put it in his mouth, chewing it slowly and using his tongue to catch a last delicious drop of the sauce from his lips. "All right." Harry had a thing about finishing food, he knew. When Draco had asked about it, all he had been able to gather was that it had something to do with his aunt and uncle. Besides, it would make matters simpler to have settled the bill first.

It took careful timing and more than a little effort to get them both into the loo without anyone noticing. Draco flipped the Muggle latch closed behind them; there was no sense in actually encouraging someone to walk in, however great the frisson from the chance of getting caught. Before he could turn around, Harry was pressed up close behind him, running his hands over Draco's body, and pushing his prick against Draco's arse.

"God, so hot," Harry was muttering, his voice thick. His hand was already under Draco's skirt, stroking his cock through the lace of his knickers. Hot lips brushed along the length of Draco's neck, and Draco muffled a cry against his own arm when Harry bit into him and jerked roughly on his cock at the same instant.

He reached to pull off his knickers, but only managed to get them halfway down his thighs before Harry had slid down Draco's back, lifted his skirt, and begun circling his tongue over Draco's arse. Draco moved his legs further apart, bracing himself against the wall, as Harry's tongue slipped into his hole. He didn't mind that Harry had relinquished hold of his prick, not when Harry's fingers were stroking over the bare skin of his thigh and arse above his stockings, not when Harry's tongue was stabbing into him, licking and sucking until Draco thought he would explode with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, yeah," he begged. "Harry, fuck me, now."

Harry pulled his tongue away. "Like this?"

"Like this," Draco affirmed. "No lube. Just fuck me."

He could feel Harry stand up again behind him, could hear the rustle of cloth that was Harry fumbling with his trousers. He groaned as the head of Harry's cock breached his loosened hole, pushing inside. Without lube, it burned. Draco welcomed it. He moaned again as inch by inch Harry's cock pierced him. "Yes, that's right, fuck me hard."

Harry panted, his breath hot and damp on Draco's neck. Just as he started to really move, his hand once again wrapping firmly around Draco's prick, a knock sounded on the door.

"Just a minute," said Draco, remembering that this was the ladies' loo and trying to pitch his voice higher. "Don't stop," he added through gritted teeth to Harry.

"Fuck no." Harry moved faster, thrust deeper, his hand working Draco's prick frantically. Draco savored the friction as Harry pumped, balanced between pain and pleasure. His balls tightened and he bit his lip to hold back the cry as he pulsed once, twice, three times into Harry's fist, his arse tightening, so that Harry whimpered too and gave one final thrust before sagging against Draco's back, his breathing harsh in Draco's ear.

Semen trickled down out of his arse as Harry withdrew, and Draco reached with shaky fingers to pull up his knickers, knowing that they would do little good.

He was rearranging his dress with trembling fingers when the knock sounded again.

"Are you all right in there, dear?" The voice sounded worried.

"Disillusionment Charm," Draco hissed at Harry, who nodded, quickly pulling out his wand and pressing the tip against his head. Draco opened the door. He held it wide so that Harry could slip out without being seen by the large pink-faced Muggle lady who stood there, looking concerned.

"Took a bit of a nasty turn, that's all," he said confidingly. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." He gave her a brilliant smile and walked past her.

When he reached the street outside, Harry was waiting for him. He had removed the charm already, and put his arms around Draco to kiss him. "That was marvelous," he said. " _You_ were marvelous."

"Was that what you wanted?"

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to dress like this all the time or anything. But you do look damned hot this way, I have to say."

Draco smiled. "If you ask me nicely, I might be willing. It was... more entertaining than I expected." He added, "And you certainly gave me a good fuck for the trouble, although I have to admit it was a little too fast to be completely satisfying. What say we go home and try it again? You can choose the dress."

An expression of shock passed over Harry's face. "You bought more than one dress?"

"Of course. You gave me more than enough Galleons for it. Now, do you want to Apparate, or shall we wait for a Muggle bus?"

Harry's hands slid around Draco's arse, cupping it through the fabric. "If we go around the corner into that alley, we can Apparate without being seen," he said. "Quicker that way. I find I'm rather anxious to see what you look like in those other dresses."

  
 **ii. Golden Rain**

"Do you want more?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. He could feel the sofa shift as Draco leaned forward to refill his glass with fruit juice. Draco took his hand, pressing his fingers around the glass, and Harry raised it to his lips, feeling the cool smoothness of the rim and the sweetness of the juice as he drank.

Draco settled back against him. Harry couldn't see him; the thick dark silk of the blindfold that Draco had put on him prevented that, but he could feel Draco's hand resting on his bare thigh, touching him lightly. He shifted a little, trying to ease the pressure in his bladder.

"Uncomfortable?"

"A bit," said Harry.

"That's the point, isn't it?" said Draco.

It was, really. If Draco wanted to play pissing games, they wouldn't work terribly well without a full bladder. Harry wasn't quite sure why Draco wanted him blindfolded, but this was Draco's fantasy they were playing out, and so he went along with what Draco wanted. The teasing touches Draco was giving to his prick were making him squirm. He was half hard, and wished Draco would stimulate him more, but on the other hand if that happened, the pressure in his bladder would be greater, without any way to release it.

"Tell me how it feels," Draco requested, his voice low and urgent.

Harry swallowed. "H-how it feels?"

"Yes," said Draco, "I want to know. Does it feel good to you? Exciting?"

It did, actually. It felt like how he felt in the morning, when he woke up needing to take a piss, with his prick hard as well. But Draco was keeping him at that point much longer than he allowed himself to when he woke. "It feels nice," Harry said at last.

"Just nice?" Draco sounded disappointed. "Keep drinking your juice." Harry heard the click of glass against Draco's teeth as he, too, drank.

"Why fruit juice, anyhow?" asked Harry. "Why not just water, or perhaps Butterbeer or wine? I think I would be more relaxed with wine."

He could almost hear the smirk in Draco's voice. "Do you really want to know?"

"Er..." Harry turned his head, seeking Draco even though he couldn't see him. "Is there some reason I wouldn't want to know?"

"You might find it... disturbing," said Draco.

"Oh," said Harry. "Um. Well. Yes, tell me anyway."

"All right. Fruit juice... shall we just say that fruit juice makes it taste better," said Draco.

Harry's jaw dropped open. "Taste better?"

"I told you that it might disturb you," Draco said.

"You're going to drink my piss?" asked Harry, astonished. When had Draco learned to do something so bizarre as that?

"I thought I might try it," Draco said. "Maybe I won't like it after all."

Harry was relieved to hear that Draco was not quite as confident as he had seemed about this idea. "Somehow I thought that you were going to piss on me too," he said. "You're not expecting me to drink yours, are you?"

"Only if you want to," Draco replied. "I know this whole idea makes you nervous, and I don't want you to do anything that completely disgusts you."

"I know." Harry was silent then for a moment, drinking the juice. Draco continued to stroke his prick, feathering touches over his balls and thighs and stomach, and Harry shivered a little as the tension in his groin increased.

"I've never asked," said Draco abruptly. "Can you piss when you're hard?"

Harry blinked behind the blindfold. "No, I don't think so," he said. "I've never really tried."

"I can." Draco's voice was soft. "Are you finished with that?" He took the empty glass from Harry's fingers. There was a clink as he set it down, and then Harry felt Draco's weight settle upon his lap. Draco's arse rested on Harry's thighs, his prick pushed up against Harry's own, which hardened fully at the touch. "Can I piss on you, Harry?"

Why was Draco asking? Harry had already agreed to do this. So why did he have to say it again?

"I need you to tell me that it's all right," said Draco. "If it will really bother you..." he trailed off.

"I don't think _actually_ doing it will bother me any more than the idea that you _want_ to do it," said Harry wryly. "So, yeah. You might as well." He braced himself, his lip curling involuntarily in the expectation of disgust. When the first few drops hit his belly and chest, though, he was not nearly so revolted as he had thought he would be. It was just warm and wet, and the smell was almost sweet; he supposed that was what Draco had been talking about, the reason they had been drinking the fruit juice all day.

Harry expected to feel a gush of Draco's urine soaking him, but that didn't happen. Instead, Draco gave a kind of low groan and settled himself more firmly into Harry's lap. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's and kissing him fiercely, biting his way along the line of Harry's jaw and licking at the stubble of his cheek.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he murmured into Harry's ear.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. "I don't know."

"You git." Draco nipped at Harry's ear. "Don't you think that my wearing a dress for you – in public, no less – deserves something in return?"

"I suppose so," said Harry with pretended reluctance.

"How was that?" asked Draco suddenly. "Were you really horrified?"

Harry could feel Draco's prick quivering against his belly. He considered the question. "It wasn't quite how I thought it would be," he said at last, fumbling for words that would be honest. "What is it that you like about the idea?"

Draco hummed in his throat. "Partly that it's naughty," he said. "Partly because, well, it feels good. Haven't you ever taken a piss in the shower? While you were wanking, or before or after? It all feels good together, to me anyway. So I wanted to try it – with you."

"I see. Was it what you hoped?"

A teasing note entered Draco's voice. "I think I'll need to try it some more to be able to tell for certain," he said. "I suppose you don't mind?"

His tongue swiped across the edge of Harry's jaw again. "I put the blindfold on you so that you could concentrate on how it felt," he explained. "But I'll take it off now, if you want me to." He chuckled, low. "Although you do look gorgeous this way. If I had one of those Muggle cameras, I'd take a picture."

"And get Colin to help you develop it? No, thanks," said Harry. "Not that I don't trust him, but I don't think this is the kind of picture we would want to see end up in the _Daily Prophet_ , even by accident. And accidents do happen."

"Mm. You might be right," said Draco. "So, do you want me to leave the blindfold on or not?"

"No," said Harry. "Take it off, please, so I can see you." He wanted to see the expression on Draco's face as he did this, whether it looked any different from how it usually did when they had sex.

Draco made short work of undoing the knot and pulling away the strip of black silk. Harry looked up into gray eyes fringed with pale lashes. Draco was smiling at him, a bit nervously, his teeth worrying at the edge of his lower lip.

Harry smiled back. He took a deep breath and said, "Piss on me, Draco. I want you to."

Draco's smile widened, his thin face lighting up. He reached down with both hands to adjust his cock and a moment later the golden stream was splashing onto Harry's chest. Both of them watched it, almost mesmerized. Draco was stroking his prick as he pissed. Harry was amazed that he could manage this while he was so hard. He moved to put his hand over Draco's, interrupting the flow of urine which stuttered and came to a halt.

"Harry," Draco groaned as Harry's hand became wet, rubbing the moisture into Draco's cock and balls. Harry's own prick was hard and throbbing, less from the sensation of having Draco piss on him than from the knowledge of how excited it made Draco to do so.

"I want you to do that to me," gasped Draco. "Please, Harry, please, I need to feel it..."

"I can't," said Harry helplessly. He was far too hard; he knew it was impossible for him even if Draco could.

Suddenly Draco scrambled backward, kneeling and bending over Harry's lap, taking Harry's piss-drenched cock into his mouth. It was shocking, but it felt good as it always did when Draco sucked him off. Harry threaded his hand into Draco's hair, pushing him down. The wet heat of Draco's mouth, the slide of Draco's tongue along his length brought Harry quickly to the point of orgasm. He would have liked to wait longer, enjoy it more, but Draco seemed to want him to let himself come, so he did, spilling with a grunt as Draco's throat worked around him. The pressure in his bladder reasserted itself quickly then, even as Draco licked him clean.

Draco sat back on his heels, watching Harry intently. "Can you piss yet?"

Harry took hold of his prick. "I think I can," he said.

"Then do it," said Draco his eyes shining. "Shower me with your piss. Please, Harry."

Harry swallowed. It was almost harder to convince himself that it was all right to piss on Draco than it had been to allow Draco to do so to him. Despite knowing that Draco really wanted this, he found it hard to relax enough. He held his prick down, aiming it towards the base of Draco's belly, and whimpered a bit, the first few drops stinging as they came out. Draco gasped when the pungent yellow stream struck him, and his hand moved to hold his own prick in the flow as Harry shifted his aim. With his other hand, Draco dabbled his fingers in the liquid and held them up to his face, first sniffing, then licking them. Harry watched with fascination. In his distraction, the flow tapered off, and Draco said, looking disappointed, "That's not all, is it?"

"No." Harry recalled himself and concentrated, letting his bladder empty fully, directing the stream onto Draco's cock and balls as Draco fisted himself, pleasure suffusing his expression which was softer, more abstracted than usual.

"Fuck, that's good," Draco whispered. "So dirty, so very, very hot." He shivered and licked his lips. "If you're nearly done, please – end in my mouth?"

"If that's what you really want." Harry stood up, a trickle of piss still dripping, and straddled his legs so that Draco could drink directly from him. Draco's mouth closed around the head of his prick, lips and tongue moving as he swallowed. The sensation was surprisingly pleasant, even beginning to arouse him again. Harry stroked Draco's hair. When he had finished and Draco had let him go, looking up with wet face and shining eyes, Harry gave him a tentative smile.

"That's all I have for you," he said softly.

"Yeah." Draco took a deep breath. "I'm going to fuck you now, all right?"

Hardly waiting for Harry's response, Draco rose and lifted him easily onto the bed. Harry was always surprised at how much stronger Draco was than that narrow frame might suggest. He'd wondered, sometimes, if Draco used nonverbal spells for assistance, but he didn't really think so; being lifted by magic had a different feeling.

"Turn over," Draco muttered urgently.

Harry rolled onto his hands and knees. He felt a moment's apprehension when Draco pressed up against him. Surely Draco didn't intend to fuck him dry? But then he heard Draco muttering and felt the lubrication charm on his arse. Evidently Draco simply couldn't wait to find the Muggle lube that they usually preferred. Harry braced himself. He preferred Draco to fuck him before he himself had come, but... tonight was Draco's call.

The head of Draco's prick slid along his crack as Draco fumbled, trying to aim himself. Harry pushed his knees wider to make it easier, and at last felt the head of Draco's cock stretching him open. As Draco pushed inside Harry realized that he was being fucked in part with his own piss. The idea was oddly arousing. He could feel the dampness on Draco's belly and balls and thighs as Draco pushed up against him. A groan escaped his lips as Draco sank inside completely; he wasn't used to being taken without any preparation. His arse felt tight and sore despite the lubrication, but the needy sounds that Draco was making made it worthwhile.

"Fuck, that's right Harry, I love it when you're tight like this," Draco was murmuring as he thrust. "Love the way you make me feel, so good, so hot." He shifted angles slightly, experience helping him find Harry's prostate, and Harry cried out Draco's name. His cock, which had never completely softened, stiffened again under the onslaught, and Draco's hand came around to tug at it.

"Fuck yeah fuck yeah fuck yeah," Draco chanted. "So hot when you pissed on me, Harry, loved it, oh fuck yeah." Draco was moving desperately, convulsively, pounding into Harry as if no force on earth could make him slow down now. His fingers dug into Harry's hips, his other hand working Harry's cock in time to his own thrusts. Suddenly the torrent of words broke off. Draco gave one last great shove and was still, shuddering against Harry.

Harry let himself collapse forward, rolling onto his left hip with Draco still inside him, his hands knocking aside Draco's on his cock as he reached frantically for it, desperate to wring out a second orgasm. It didn't take long before his cock pulsed, shooting spurts of sticky semen across the bed.

Behind him, Draco was breathing hard, a heavy, almost liquid sound. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto Harry's shoulder, saying softly, "Thank you."

"Hm." Harry exhaled a long satisfied sigh. "I enjoyed it too, or didn't you notice?"

A warm arm slid around Harry's waist. "I noticed, oh yes." Draco's voice trembled on the edge of laughter. "I hoped you would."

  
 **Epilogue**

"Draco and I chose this for you," Harry told Hermione, passing the gaily-wrapped parcel across the table, careful not to knock over her teacup. "Open it now. We'll have something else for you on Christmas Day, but you might not want to have Molly and Arthur see this."

She gave him a somewhat suspicious look as she began to unknot the ribbon.

"Oh... oh my," she said weakly, hastily pulling the paper back over what was inside and glancing around to be sure that no one else in the tea shop was paying attention to them.

"We thought that your little suggestion might be something you'd tried yourself, with Ron... and if you haven't, you should." Harry gave her a wicked grin. "So we picked out a few things that might be inspiring, by way of thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a H/D WS fic, and Harry wanted me to write a cross-dressing Draco. We compromised. Posted as my Hobbit-ish birthday present.


End file.
